Cita siamés
by AliceSL27
Summary: Tobe sigue decidido en derrotar a Garu. Gracias a Chief descubre que Garu podría tener un Talon de Aquiles: ¡El amor! ¿Será verdad que para ser un ninja honorable se necesita ser un novio honorable?


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Pucca no me pertenece 7n7_

 **Recomendaciones:** Vean los capítulos "Enemigos Siameses" "Amor malvado" y el pequeño corto "Love of tree" pues son pequeñas referencias para este escrito.

 **Glosario:** **POV/Point of View** (Punto de vista): se usa para determinar el punto de vista dese el cual se narra la historia.

Dedicatoria especial para **Jauca97**

Agradecimientos a

 **Kairi** **y** **Karla Noemi** **por ayudarme a escribir :3**

* * *

—¡¿Qué demonios?!

Un gritó alborotó a las aves de los alrededores del bosque de bambú, al parecer las quejas provenían de la Guarida "Secreta" de Tobe quien seguramente había amanecido de mal humor.

—No puedo usar esto ¡Se me ve ridículo!

El ninja que acostumbraba a usar su traje azul junto a una capucha; esta vez se encontraba con un atuendo completamente diferente; un poco más "casual", vistiendo unos pantalones color azul de medianoche (muy parecido al de su traje) con una polera blanca junto con una sudadera ninja del mismo tono que los pantaloncillos apunto de cerrarse.

—Señor ¡se ve estupendo!— Dos de los chicos enmascarados animaron a su amo como si estuvieran perfectamente sincronizados.

—¡Es ridículo! se parece al atuendo de Garu, me niego a usar esto— Atacó el enfadado hombre de una coleta un tanto ruborizado por el enojo.

Decidido a quitarse esas ropas el hombre comenzó a manotear y quejarse nuevamente frente al espejo, si no fuera porque una figura femenina se fijó a sus espaldas este se habría desnudado y seguramente destrozado las prendas con tal de desquitar su coraje.

—Hola Tobe

Era la cálida voz de Chief la que resonaba entre las paredes de la gran habitación. Tobe se erizó al escucharla y nuevamente el rubor se hizo notable en sus mejillas pero esta vez de la vergüenza que sentía, definitivamente era la persona que menos esperaba ver estando vestido de ese modo.

—¡Ch-Chief! ¿Q- qué haces aquí?— tartamudeó un par de veces al voltearse de golpe para encarar a la chica —¡No se permiten mujeres aquí!

Los nervios lo estaban consumiendo y las gotas de sudor se hacían notar en la cabeza del chico, quien poco a poco fruncía el rostro con enfado. Por otro lado la chica se mantenía con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

—Hoy tenemos una cita ¿recuerdas? — Le recordó antes de que continuará con su quejas.

—¿C-cita?

El ninja inclinó suavemente su cabeza a un costado repitiendo las últimas palabras en un tono bajo. Al parecer era algo que su mente lo obligaba a olvidar. Desde hace unas semanas él había aceptado a la vagabunda como su pareja oficial después de tres años. Siendo un poco más maduros y con la constancia de la chica, Tobe había comenzado a tomarla en cuenta. Después de todo, si la mayoría de las veces posponía sus planes de venganza por la ridícula novia de su enemigo, Garu ¿qué importaba si él daba un poco de espacio a su respectiva pareja?

Un par de risas que intentaban ser disimuladas interrumpieron los pensamientos del ninja quien volvió a su postura molesta, se dio la vuelta hacia sus secuaces y ordenó:

—¡Limpien esto ahora!— Bufó —Y tú... trae la canasta— Esta vez se refirió a la chica quien obedeció de inmediato con un gran entusiasmo. Tobe la tomó de la mano y la sacó del lugar fingiendo seguir molesto para evitar preguntas de su parte.

Bajo la sombra de un árbol. Garu se encontraba meditando, entrando a un punto de concentración que lo hacía perderse de su alrededor prácticamente por completo o al menos lo suficiente para no darse cuenta de la presencia de Pucca que con varios movimientos representados como ráfagas de viento había montado a su alrededor todo lo necesario para un día de campo.

Cuando terminó simplemente se sentó a su lado sonriendo de oreja a oreja, después de todo ese tiempo sus hábitos de interrumpir a Garu no habían cambiado en lo absoluto, sintiéndose completamente feliz de estar a su lado simplemente se recostó en el regazo de su amado.

El ninja se alarmó ligeramente al sentir su presencia y abrió uno de sus ojos para poder comprender lo que sucedía, al darse cuenta de todos los preparativos del picnic y de la pequeña Pucca recostada en una de sus piernas no le quedó más remedio que soltar un suspiro y aceptar que esa mañana no podría meditar como lo había estado planeando.

Esa niña se dedicaba a estar arruinando sus planes desde que era pequeño, al menos ya no le molestaba tanto estar con ella.

El ambiente romántico que se respiraba finalizó cuando las miradas de Tobe y Garu se cruzaron. Como si fuera una escena preparada, Garu se levantó de su lugar de un solo salto y quedó frente a su enemigo amenazandolo con su sable. Pucca había caído bruscamente al suelo por el movimiento de su novio, del mismo modo la canasta con los aperitivos de Chief se había esparcido por todo el suelo con el movimiento de contraataque de Tobe.

—Hoy será el último día soleado que verás, Garu.

Sin perderse la oportunidad de humillarlo incluso a cada palabra, Tobe dio el primer paso para la pelea, chocando los sables los ninjas olvidaron por completo a sus respectivas parejas. Ahora solamente eran ellos dos haciendo acrobacias alrededor del árbol, todo sucedía tan rápido que apenas se les podía distinguir entre cada movimiento y solamente se escuchaba el choque de las espadas.

Tomando una pequeña pausa, los ninjas quedaron separados de extremo a extremo pero ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada del otro. La pelea era un poco más reñida, ambos habían mejorado bastante y cada uno conocía a la perfección los ataques de su rival.

—Tus movimientos son patéticos, Garu

Tobe mintió pues realmente aseguraba que su rival comenzaba a tener mejor condición que él. Retrocedió poco a poco dispuesto a tomar un impulso para volver a atacar pero cuando caminaba de reversa su pie quedó atorado en un plato de fideos que se encontraba en el suelo.

—¡Agh! que asco— Se quejó

Pucca había llegado a su límite, con la cara sonrojada por la furia, se acercó con pasos firmes hacia el ninja que intentaba quitarse la comida de sus zapatos, toco su hombro para llamar su atención y cuando la encaró, la niña le dió un puñetazo.

—¡Me las pagaras Garu!

Se escuchó la voz de Tobe alejarse poco a poco del lugar. De un solo golpe la niña había sacado a volar al ninja, sin importar que esté fuera mucho mayor que ella; Chief molesta pero asustada de lo que Pucca pudiera hacerle decidió que lo mejor sería retirarse del lugar para ir en busca de su amado.

El día de campo se había arruinado.

De regreso a su guarida, Tobe refunfuñaba sobre Garu y su "estorbosa" novia, además se quejaba de que la niña le había arruinado su nuevo atuendo, lo que era algo irónico pues se suponía que no le gustaba. Quizá había sido por todo el esfuerzo que había puesto para tener un atuendo más "decente" para su cita; aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, Tobe le daba la importancia necesaria a esos pequeños detalles. Desde tratar a Chief como una dama hasta robar lo que para él sería el regalo perfecto para su novia.

—No te enojes, ya encontrarás la forma de vengarte— Replicó la vagabunda siguiendo sus pasos muy de cerca —Garu es un tonto, tu eres amable y un buen novio...— Intentó consolarlo.

—Chief eso es absur...—Se paró de golpe frente a la puerta, se dio media vuelta y tomó a la chica por los hombros. —¡Eso es! Chief ¡eres una genio!— Depositó un beso en su mejilla de manera inconsciente y entró a refugiarse a su guarida.

La chica le había dado una idea sin siquiera notarlo.

Una pequeña explosión hizo aparecer a un grupo de ninja dentro del restaurante Ching-Dooda, Tobe tenía un plan, para ponerlo en práctica debía encontrarse con Garu y como era la hora de la merienda supuso que estaría en el lugar, así fue, ahora el ninja de coletas se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente en una de las mesas cercanas a la cocina.

En un movimiento rápido Tobe se coloco frente a su rival, lo señalo con el dedo índice y se dispuso a hablar.

—¡Soy mejor que tú!— Comentó en voz alta. Garu levantó una de sus cejas, sin entender el porqué de su afirmación tan repentina — Soy mejor pareja que tú.

Las palabras de Tobe llamaron la atención de la mayoría de los comensales pero nadie era capaz de intervenir. El silencio se hizo incómodo hasta que Garu no pudo soportar tener un ataque de risa. Cayendo de su lugar llevó las manos a su estómago, e incluso sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, a Garu realmente le parecía muy graciosa la afirmación de Tobe.

—¿D- de qué te ríes?— Exclamó Tobe, enfadado por las acciones de su enemigo.

Garu intentó retomar su postura y poco a poco dejó de reír, miro a su alrededor cuando sintió la mirada de los demás, no podía comprender porqué a ellos no les había gracia.

—Yo creo que Tobe tiene razón...Tobe ha sido muy amable con Chief...Tobe es mejor novio— Comenzó a murmurar la gente.

Frunciendo su rostro por los comentarios, Garu les dedicó una mirada "asesina" como petición para que guardaran silencio.

—¿Estas molesto por no ser mejor novio que yo?— Bastante hábil con sus comentarios , Tobe intentaba provocar al ninja. —Un ninja no puede ser honorable si no es un novio honorable.

Garu no tenía la misma opinión de Tobe, ¿qué tenía que ver ser un novio honorable con convertirse en un gran ninja? Si sabía eso, entonces ¿por qué le molestaba la situación?

—Yo estoy dispuesto a demostrarte que soy mejor novio que tú

El ninja de coletas no estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego a su enemigo, no tenía nada que demostrar; dándole la espalda decidió retirarse.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no tienes honor?— Tobe se burló

Deteniéndose de golpe regreso la mirada a Tobe, Garu estaba notablemente molesto e incluso apretaba los dientes ¿quién se creía él para hablarle de honor? además ¿desde cuando Tobe le daba importancia a esas cosas?

Tobe estaba emocionado por su nuevo plan, por alguna razón las palabras de Chief le habían metido la idea en la cabeza de que la mejor manera de humillar a Garu era demostrando que era mejor en algo. Tomando a su favor su relación con Chief, decidió humillarlo.

A punto de responder con algún gesto o sonido, Garu se distrajo al escuchar el alboroto proveniente de la cocina. Las puertas se habían abierto de golpe dejando salir a la pequeña Pucca sacudiendo su vestido, había escuchado todo el alboroto pero no salió debido a que se encontraba ayudando a sus tíos con los pedidos; detrás de ella se encontraban Ching y Abyo quienes también habían escuchado el reto.

Pucca sonrió de manera amplia, para ella nada de lo que había escuchado de parte de Tobe era cierto, pero le interesaba ver las reacciones de su ninja.

Por su parte, a Abyo se le ocurrió una idea para "ayudar" a Garu, por ello decidió interrumpir.

—Vamos, arreglen sus asuntos con una cita— Comentó de manera triunfal como si su comentario hubiera solucionado todo.

Garu se negó de inmediato, parecía estar asustado con tan solo imaginar lo que seria proponerle una cita a Pucca, incluso podía ya sentir como lo apretujaba de la emoción y llenaba su rostro de besos. Definitivamente no quería eso.

Por otro lado a Tobe no parecía molestarle la idea, últimamente se la pasaba bien estando con Chief, robando o golpeando gente, lo que sea era divertido. Al final habìa comprendido que en una cita no era necesario hacer "cosas empalagosas" los años lo habìan vuelto un poco mas maduro en esos temas.

—Diviértete en tu cita Garu— Se burló Tobe sin dejarle la oportunidad a Garu de oponerse nuevamente.

Después de la charla con Tobe Garu había acompañado a Abyo a su casa para entrenar un rato o mas bien desquitarse con el por meterlo en ese conflicto.

—Garu anímate, una cita no es tan mala— Abyo intentó distraer de su enojo a su amigo pues él lo fulminaba con la mirada. —Yo he tenido muchas citas.

Garu se cruzò de brazos levantando su ceja. No creía para nada en Abyo y su alardeo.

—Yo te ayudare pero primero debes invitar a Pucca...— Garu interrumpió a Abyo negándose y lo miró en forma de suplica. era una manera de expresarle su miedo. —Entiendo Garu entonces yo lo haré por ti.

Sin esperar respuesta, Abyo entró a su casa; demoro unos minutos y regresó con Garu con una carta. La colocó en el correo mientras su amigo lo cuestionaba con la mirada.

—¡Cuidado Garu!

De la nada había aparecido Santa volando en su trineo a punto de estacionarse encima de Garu. Los reflejos del ninja los salvaron. El anciano tomo el correo de Abyo. para su suerte seria entrega inmediata. Sin màs, Santa se fue en su trineo, lo que preocupó a Garu. ¿Qué demonios decía la carta? seguramente nada bueno.

—¡Ya está! las chicas tendrán una pijamada y Santa le llevará la invitación a Pucca, ahora solo queda prepararte para tu cita y yo tengo los consejos que necesitas…

Un suspiró fue la única respuesta de Garu ¿Què otro remedio le quedaba?

—Oh sigue así Garu, pronto seras avergonzado —Tobe susurraba oculto junto a sus secuaces en uno de los arbusto— Ninjas, apunten— Ordenó —No quiero perder ningún detalle de su plan…

Abyo alardeaba sobre una cena, rosas, chocolates y cuanta cosa se le venia a la cabeza. Realmente tenia idea sobre una cita ¿Cómo es que aprendió tanto? ¿Acaso era Garu él único que no había progresado en eso? Fingiendo no estar del todo interesado, el ninja prestaba atención a cada detalle de igual manera los ninjas de Tobe apuntaban cada consejo.

+++++ **P.O.V. Pucca** +++++

—Pucca ¿crees que Garu te invite a una cita?

Ching se colocó a mis espaldas sosteniendo parte de mi cabello que ahora estaba suelto, ella se había ofrecido amablemente a hacerme un peinado mientras esperábamos a que nuestras palomitas estuvieran listas.

Una película antes de ir a dormir era una de las cosas que habíamos planeado para la pijamada.

Fuera de la habitación se escucharon cascabeles.

—Jo-Jo-jo

¿Ese era santa? ¿Qué hace tan tarde afuera de mi ventana?

—Feliz navidad para ti pucca!— Me levanté para abrirle la ventana y poder atender al viejo interna roja.—Tienes correo— Santa estiró su mano para entregarme un sobre sin destinatario.

—Hey Pucca quizá sea una carta de Garu— Ching me animo cuando regresaba a mi lugar.

La idea de que Garu fuera capaz de enviarme una carta como un admirador secreto era tan emocionante que sentía ya mi corazón salirse ante las aceleradas palpitaciones de mi corazón.

Con rapidez quite el sobre dejando al descubierta la carta, aunque a simple vista la letra no coincide con la de Garu, seguramente los nervios no lo habían dejado escribir. Como sea, no es tiempo para prestar atención a esos pequeños detalles.

Ching también estaba impaciente por saber el contenido de la hoja, para complacerla se la entregue indicandole que la leyera en voz alta. Eso lo hace más emocionante ¿no?

—"Mi amada Pucca.  
La verdad es que ya no puedo seguir aguantando estos impulsos de tenerte a mi lado, no hay noche que no desee estar contigo, regalarte flores y comer muchos fideos. Practicar unas cuantas patadas ninja y besarnos bajo la luz de la luna. Es por esto y por muchas razones más que me gustaría invitarte a una cita mañana, nos vemos en el restaurante."

Ante cada palabra no podía dejar de imaginarme a Garu a punto de besarme, rodeado de platos de fideos y con el torso semidesnudo.

—Pucca.. yo no creo que Garu escribiera esto...

Ching había comentado algo pero no le había prestado atención, tenía que prepararme para la cita y lo más importante, sacar las palomitas del horno o si no se quemaría todo el restaurante.

+++++ **Fin del P.O.V. Pucca** +++++

Al dìa siguiente…

Garu se sentía ridículo esperando fuera del restaurante. Vestía de manera común pero esta vez portaba un pequeño moño rojo sobre su cuello. En una de sus manos sostenla un pequeño ramo de flores amarilla y en la otra sostenía una pequeña caja en forma de corazón, eran chocolates.

Pucca no demoro en salir en cuanto lo vio por su ventana, se veía tan tierno esperándola, era una escena que Pucca jamás espero ver aunque ya la había imaginado un par de veces. Lo mejor es que Garu había sido quien tuvo la iniciativa de pedirle una cita, eso le emocionaba demasiado, aunque no estaba enterada de los motivos que tenía el ninja. Una cita por su honor ¿tan malo era eso?

Se lanzó sobre él dándole un par de besos, podía pasarse todo la tarde besándolo pero Garu tenia otras ideas en mente. Colocó los obsequios sobre su rostro con la intención de distraer a Pucca con ello.

La niña se separo para sostener sus regalos, los cuales tomó con mucho amor y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, Garu sintió una satisfacción al ver la sonrisa de Pucca, quizá ahora dejaba de cuestionarse respecto si había sido mala idea o no.

Sonrojándose levemente y desviando la mirada invitó a Pucca tomar su mano, la niña la tomó con suavidad intentando contenerse para no irse encima de él y besarlo.

A punto de emprender la caminata se toparon con Tobe y Chief, quienes iban agarrados de la mano; la chica portaba un ramo de flores y una caja de chocolates mucho más grande que los que Pucca llevaba (cosa que a ella no le importo en lo absoluto) sin embargo, ambas parejas se ignoraron y siguieron su camino en dirección al parque.

Garu tenía planeado algo simple como una caminata por el parque tomado de la mano con Pucca y quizá también consumir un helado, sabía que eso sería al menos suficiente para hacer feliz a la niña, incluso él sabía que ya era lo suficientemente feliz .

Tobe por su lado había "mejorado" a su manera el plan que tenía Garu, robando un par de bicicletas la pareja paseaba por el parque molestando a las personas que jugaban y descansaban en el, cuando pararon asaltaron el puesto de paletas lo que les hizo tener helado gratis todo el día dejando a Pucca y a Garu con un solo cono de una bola de helado.

Al terminar el paseo, Garu había planeado llevar a Pucca de pesca, pues según Abyo estar en una lancha a solas era de lo más romántico y más si pescaba algo para ella, rara idea pero podría funcionar. Y nuevamente Tobe había tomado la delantera, secuestrando un yate de lujo, incluso los dueños se encontraban amordazados en la cabina, utilizando su máquina de pesca saco una red repleta de pescados, opacando por completo la pequeña barca de Garu y el pequeño pez que estaba a punto de sacar.

En los siguientes intentos ocurrió lo mismo, Tobe siempre iba un paso adelante que Garu y eso comenzaba a irritar al ninja, ahora solamente le quedaba su última opción el día de campo en la colina para observar el atardecer.

Garu se había apresurado lo más que pudo para llegar antes que Tobe, sin embargo ambos se encontraron en la colina a unos cuantos metros del árbol que Garu había proclamado como suyo tras estar meses cuidándolo para que volviera a dar frutos.

No podía quitárselo y tampoco le daría la oportunidad de hacerlo, en una carrera entre enemigos por llegar a la cima, Garu y Tobe peleaban el lugar para su día de campo.

Ambos desenfundaron sus sables sin dejar de correr, Garu tomó la delantera con un salto y hábilmente marcó sus iniciales y las de Pucca en el tronco. Ahora si, Tobe no podría hacer algo al respecto.

Molesto por la repentina victoria de Garu Tobe se lanzó a atacar, era como si la escena del día anterior se estuviera repitiendo, incluso hicieron los mismos movimientos. Por otro lado Pucca y Chief subían la colina con los rostros sonrojados por el enojo. Ellas sí que estaban molestas por las actitudes de sus parejas.

Se dedicaron una mirada como si fueran cómplices de algo que estaba apunto de ocurrir. Pucca y Chief saltaron sobre sus respectivos acompañantes , derribandolos.

Después de unos cuantos golpes se vio a Garu amarrado del árbol que había marcado en aquella colina, rodeado de todos los preparativos para el picnic. Al otro lado, en la colina vecina se encontraba Tobe en la misma situación que Garu, finalmente ambas chicas tuvieron su día de campo perfecto, a su modo.

 **+++++Escena extra+++++**

—Hey Abyo, no quieres ir a…

Ching había entrado a la habitación de su novio, este se encontraba sobre su cama con una revista en las manos, al darse cuenta de la presencia de Ching rápidamente intentó ocultar el cuadernillo.

—¿Q-qué estás viendo?— Preguntó curiosa acercándose un poco.

—Na-nada Ching— Contestó sumamente nervioso —¿Qué a dónde quieres que vayamos?— Se sentó sobre la revista y cambió el tema.

La chica saltó sobre él y le hizo cosquillas hasta apartarlo. EL niño cayó de la cama dejando al descubierto una revista para chicas, la que tenía de encabezado "50 consejos para una gran cita"

—Vaya así que es de ahí dónde sacas todas las ideas— Se burló

—¡No! Ching..—Abyo ahora sonrojado, le arrebató la revista y salió de su cuarto.

—Hey espera, ¡¿por qué no pones en práctica conmigo lo que aprendiste?!— La niña fue detrás de él aun riendo. —¡Y Practicamos unas cuantas patadas ninjas!

Los secretos del amoroso Abyo habían sido descubiertos.


End file.
